Red Meets Gold
by KeketKageAlakshmi
Summary: When Keket, a talented pick pocket meets Atem, Pharaoh of Egypt, she hates him, and he hates her! So, of course neither expects to fall in love! Sometimes we don't get what we expect! R&R! Cyber cookies for the first reviewer! First real Yu Gi Oh fic! AtemXOC
1. Epilogue

**Hi dudes! As you know, I deleted my first Yu Gi Oh story, cuz face it, it sucked! So, I put a lot of thought into this one, and will be updating as often as i can! AtemXOC! R&R Please! 100 cyber cookies to the first reviewer! :) Enjoy the Epilogue! Note: Short! **

Before Atem had taken the throne, in fact he was only six, a man called Nefrit and his wife Rhea were captured for theft. The current Pharaoh, Atem's father, called for them to be beheaded. "PLEASE, sire, please…" Rhea sobbed. "My daughter… Keket… no one will be there… please!" Little Atem, who stood next to his father, looked on with wide eyes. "Please…" Nefrit pleaded. "You of all men should know the importance of a child." The king looked at the two with true sympathy. "I'm so sorry, I truly am. But, I can no longer help you." Rhea was in hysterics. Nefrit attempted to sooth her. "Come now Rhea, we must accept it with dignity. Keket must know that her parents died with honor."

As the two were about to be beheaded, a small child made her way to the front of the crowd. "MAMMA, PAPA!" She cried, attempting to run to help them, guards blocked her way. "Be strong my little Keket." Her mother said calmly as the ax fell, followed by a little girl's scream. Little Atem watched in horror as the girl started to cry. She looked up, her golden eyes flashing in anger. Keket became surrounded by a red glow and her golden eyes became glowing red. "WHY?! WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!" She yelled, a huge shape appeared behind her, people fled in terror. Even the guards were stunned as the form became solid, revealing a huge Red Eyes Black Dragon. It roared, Keket stood in front of it. "Akai, GO GET 'EM!" The dragon tensed, ready to fly, the little girl jumped on her as she took off. "Guardians, protect the palace!" The Pharaoh roared. The seven guardians summoned creatures. "AKAI, VENGANCE OF THE FALLEN!" A red energy ball formed in the dragon's mouth. "Protect the Pharaoh and his son!" Keket's eyes watered when she saw Atem and his father. "L-Let's go Akai, we can't win. We have already lost." The dragon let out a sad growl and took off for the dessert.

**Yes yes, short I know, the second chapter won't be nearly so short! Consider this the shortest chapter for a while! Peace!The picture is Keket!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi dudes! Even though I don't think anyone reads this, I updated! :D So, I have brought someone special to do the disclaimer, Akai! Keket's Red Eyes Black Dragon! **

**Akai: Grrrrrrr... Nub. **

**Me: In other words, I don't own Yu Gi Oh! But, I own Keket, Akai and the story line! **

**Keket: With out further ado, Chapter 1! **

_Italics _**mean Akai is thought-speaking to Keket! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, that would be a terrible idea." Keket grumbled. Akai just growled. "Yeah, I know this would ruin the Pharaoh, but quite possibly us too!" Akai rumbled in agreement. Keket sat on the bank of the Nile. Akai, who had made herself the size of a dog, sat beside her. For many years, Keket and Akai had been stealing and taunting the Pharaoh. Still yearning for vengeance, Keket had thought of nothing but destroying the Pharaoh. Keket groaned and lay down. _"Maybe we're taking this too far." _"No, he killed our parents, we must have revenge." _"Technically, he didn't kill them, his father did, and he already lost his father."_ Keket turned to glare at the dragon. "Was his father murdered before his very eyes? No. Was he a young child? No. He was 10, not 3 like I was. So, TECHNICALLY he needs to SUFFER!" Akai just grumbled and lay down. _"Maybe we should concentrate on more important things, like food, or shelter, or food, or money, or food..." _"ALRIGHT I get it! You're hungry." Keket snapped. "Let's go get some food in the city." Akai let out a growl of happiness as she faded back into Keket's body. "Stupid... bottomless stomached... dragon." Keket grumbled. Keket HATED going into the city, it meant crowds, and people. Keket HATED people, she preferred to keep to herself and stay away from others, unless she was robbing them of course. Also, the PHARAOH was in the city. "If I have to bow to that man when I'm in the city, I will hurl." Walking carefully up the path, avoiding crocodiles, Keket made her way to the city.

"Fruits... fresh fruit!" The market was crowded and busy. Keket, wearing a dark cloak, hood up to hide her face, slipped through the crowds. "Accidentally" bumping into people and picking their pockets. Although she wouldn't admit it, Keket was starving, flesh stretched over bare bone was all she was, tough attitude, but not much brawn to back it up, she was thin and bony from months of starvation. Passing by a stand of delicious-looking fruit, Keket glanced around before her hand shot out and grabbed one. "GUARDS!" The man running the stand yelled, Keket ran, darting between people, trying to get away.

"High Priest Seto, a girl just robbed with man!" "Which way did she go?" "That way Sir!" Keket's eyes widened at the unexpected arrival. "Oh, lovely." She grumbled. Seto would bring her down before she could blink! Keket's eyes flashed as she got an idea, the roof! Keket darted into and alley and scrambled easily up to the roof. "Ha, the fools, they thought they could catch me." She chuckled. "You truly thought you could escape us thief?" Keket whirled around, on the roof stood the man the guards had called High Priest Seto. "Maybe!" Keket growled, pulling out a knife. "But, if I can't run, Bast help me, I **WILL **fight!" She lunged at Seto. "Millennium rod, activate!" Sharp blinding pain shot through Keket, she cried out. _"KEKET!" _Akai's roar was the last thing she heard before total darkness enveloped her.

"Wake up thief!" A gruff voice demanded, water was splashed on her. Sputtering and quite angry, Keket's eyes flashed open. But, all witty remarks died on her tongue when she saw where she was...

**Me: MWAHAHAHA! I am the QUEEN of cliffhangers! **

**Keket: Yeah, where the heck am I anyway? **

**Akai: *Covers eyes with claws* Uh oh... **

**Me: You, and everyone else will just have to wait! Until then... **

**PEACE! **


End file.
